Heart Like A Hand Grenade
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: Harry and his friends have finally defeated Voldemort and are trying to return to their normal lives. That is...if a certain redhead has something to do with it.
1. The End, And a New Beginning

**Heart Like A Hand Grenade**

**Chapter 1:** The End, and A New Beginning

**A/N:** Ok, this'll have a few spoilers from Half Blood Prince so if you don't mind them, go ahead, if you don't wanna know things...just read and than forget about them. Or do whatever.

Harry was slumped over on the ground with a hand on his right shoulder. Voldemort had fired a crippling blow to his arm that had incapacitated it. The dark lord laughed in front of him as he rose his wand for Harry's demise. The boy who lived was close to the end. His friends had been stuck unconscious by death eaters who afterwards went after him but failed. In his fit of anger Harry had obliterated half of Voldemort's army of dark wizards with one single spell. One that he himself had invented while struggling to find the three remaining Horcrux the contained fragments of Volemort's soul. In a fit of evil laughter, Voldemort hadn't noticed Harry had switched his wand to his functioning hand and pointed it at him.

"_Stupify!_" Harry yelled.

Caught off guard, Voldemort was knocked backwards in a fit of senselessness. Even the greatest of wizards can make the same mistake as a first year on occasion. Harry stumbled to his feet and pointed his wand at his mortal enemy,

"Voldemort! You have killed countless people and caused people much grief and pain. And now it's time you get what's coming to you!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. "This is for all the people you killed! _Sectosempra!_"

A giant bloody slash mark appeared on Voldemort's chest, as it did on Malfoy two years prior in the bathroom at Hogwarts.

"This is for my mother! _Sectosempra!_" he yelled as he slashed him again. "And this is for my father and Sirus and Dumbledore and Bill and everyone else!" he ranted as his rage climaxed and multiple slashes appeared across his already disfigured body.

Voldemort lay in a bloody heap on the ground at Harry's feet. A memory of his former self.

"And now -- this is your end. _Avada Kedavra!_"

A green light flashed from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort square in the back, knocking him backward a couple yards. He rolled down into a creek that was nearby and water ran over the fresh corpse. The remaining death eaters stood in shock and silence at the young man who had taken down their thought to be invincible dark lord. Now the once arrogant wizards began to retreat from the battle field with loud cracks and puffs of smoke. Once all of them had apparated out of site, Harry collapsed onto the ground from a combination of exhaustion and sorrow. You would think he'd be happy to have vanquished the dark lord once and for all, but it weighed heavy on his mind that he had taken another human life. Even if it was Voldemort.

Harry awoke to bright flourecent lights and familiar faces as he opened his eyes.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed with a hug. "You made it!"

The doctors had explained to everyone that due to his extreme release of magical energy, he had nearly died. One more spell would have done him in. Harry was lucky even though Snape and Malfoy had both gotten away.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"A bit weak to be honest," replied Harry with a yawn.

"That's expected," Ginny piped in. "You almost killed yourself. But they said you could come back to The Burrow with us once you had woken up from you coma, if you did,"

"What day is it?" Harry inquired, scratching his head.

"July 25th, you've been out for about a month," Hermione informed him.

Harry rubbed the back of his next and twisted it around to remove all of the kinks. Seconds later, Mrs. Weasley came walking into Harry's room with arms outstretched for a hug.

"Harry, darling you're alright!" she cried out and wrapped him into a tight bearhug.

"Mum, I don't think Harry can breath," laughed Ron as Harry flailed his arms about.

"Oh, sorry Harry," Mrs. Weasley apologized.

"Thats -- quite alright," Harry said, breathing a little heavier.

"Well, i'll see you all back at The Burrow. I'm glad you're safe Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she left toward the nearest fireplace.

Once she was out of earshot, Ron spoke up. "She's a bit mental about things like this but I suppose it's for the best,"

Harry finally managed to stand up and he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"You alright there mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah i'm fine," Harry replied. "Let's get out of here,"

Harry and his friends left his room and went to the front desk to check him out of the hospital. Afterward, they decided to take the Floo Network home for fear Harry couldn't concentrate enough to Apparate home and accidentally splinch himself in the process which would just set him back even more.

Upon reaching The Burrow, they were greeted with the smell of a roast cooking in the kitchen. It seemed whenever Harry was around, the kitchen always smelled of food of some sort. Ron led Harry up to his room which had to his surprise, his trunk full of clothes and other items and Hedwig's cage.

"How'd you get all my stuff here?" asked Harry and he went over to pet Hedwig.

"Hermione and I got it from Hogwarts after we recovered from the fight," Ron informed him.

"Hogwarts..." Harry trailed off.

It was of coarse one of the only places he'd ever known along with The Burrow. He'd miss all of the memories, teachers and even some of the ghosts who inhabited the ancient castle.

"I'll miss it too mate," Ron said, putting a hand on is shoulder.

Harry put Hedwig back into her cage and flopped down onto his bed. He immediatly jumped back up as something sharp had poked into his back.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

He turned around and saw a pile of books lying wher ehe had landed. He looked over at Ron. "Did youstart reading all of a sudden?"

Ron gave a bit of an 'of shit' look and quickly rushed over to pick the books up. "Oh -- uh -- no I mean," he stammered.

Harry grabbed one of the books from under Ron's arm and opened the cover. "Property of Hermione Granger eh?"

Ron snatched the book from his hand and threw the books out into the hall where they landed with a thud and a 'hey watch it!' from Ginny. Ron closed the door and turned back to Harry.

"What were we talking about now?" asked Ron.

"Ron, what's going on?"

Ron looked down at the ground for a moment. "Me and 'Mione...well..."

"Yes?" Harry prodded.

"We're kind of...an item,"

"Really Ron? That's great for you two. When did this all happen?" Harry smiled.

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief. "A couple weeks ago,"

"That's great," Harry repeated himself.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oi! Dinner, let's go!" Ron said running toward the door.

Harry followed him to the hallway where he bumped into Ginny on the way downstairs.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"That's alright Harry. Glad to have you back," said Ginny with a smile.

As she walked past, he caught a brief of her hair which smelled freshly washed. He followed her downstairs but kept found himself looking down toward her behind. He quickly snapped out of it.

_No...not again Harry. It happened before and it just didn't work...why will it work now? _he said to himself.

A/N: Well...that was my first chapter of my first fic into the Harry Potter world. After my ill-fated 'An Auror's One Dream' but we'll not talk about that. Anyway, I know some of the characters may seem a bit OOC but i'll get it eventually. I was actually a Harry and Hermione fan before the 6th book but it seemed to convert me after I thought about it.


	2. Welcome to Paradise

**Heart Like A Hand Grenade**

**Chapter 2:** Welcome to Paradise

Dinner had just concluded and Harry decided to take a step outside for a breath of fresh air. He walked over to a chair that faced the field of a backyard the Weasley's had and took a seat. He layed his head back onto the headrest and looked up at the dusk sky. Streaks of orange light shot over the house in various directions above him as the sky was dark blue and purple in front of him. It was the near perfect night for Harry. It had been so long since he could sit outside by himself without worrying about Voldemort or one of his henchmen ruining it for him.

As he enjoyed being alone for once, Ron burst out the back door with two broomsticks. "There you are mate. I've been looking for you," he began. "Fred and George are coming over to play a round of Quidditch to celebrate the new branch of their joke shop! That is if you're up to it,"

Harry turned to Ron and sat up. "Of coarse i'm always up for Quidditch Ron. So they finally bought out Zonko's in Hogsmeade eh?"

"Yeah, now they'll really be raking in the galleons," said Ron as he threw a broom at Harry. "And they're buying a bigger apartment in Diagon Alley,"

With that Fred and George came out of the backdoor with brooms in hand as well. "Hello there Harry. You're alright I see," Fred said. "Glad you're well Harry," George added.

"Thanks guys," Harry said.

He got up out of his chair and began walking out to the shed for the new Quaffle, and Snitch that Fred and George had purchased with their joke shop earnings. They had also managed to make some makeshift rings to place at each end of the yard.

"Harry wait!" Fred shouted from behind him. Harry turned to see what the twin wanted. "I forgot to mention that I invited Angelina to play as well,"

"Don't forget to tell him about Wood!" shouted George from the porch.

"Oh, I forgot that too. I ran into Oliver Wood in Diagon Alley and asked if he'd like to play a pick-up game for old times sake and he exepted. I assume he'll be here soon so you might want to get Hermione and Ginny to play,"

Harry switched directions and entered the house. He saw Mrs. Weasley using the Scourgify to clean the dishes and then floating them into their respective cabinents.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you know where Hermione and Ginny are?" Harry asked.

"I believe they're up in their room dear, Why do you ask?"

Harry revealed his broom and smiled. "Quidditch,"

"Oh Harry. You're not healthy yet. You shouldn't be playing Quidditch," she said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, i'll be fine," Harry assured her as he went upstairs.

Harry knocked on the girls' door. "Hey, are you guys in there?" he asked.

He heard some shuffling and Hermione opened the door for him. "What is it Harry?"

"Well, Fred and George just got in and informed me that he invited Angelina and Oliver Wood over for a round of Quidditch. We need two more players and I wanted to know if you two would play,"

Ginny's head shot up from her book. "Really? Let me get changed!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't as easily convinced. "I don't know Harry.I'd rather watch you guys," she trailed off. Harry gave her a bit of a pout to coax her into it. "But I suppose I could play a little bit,"

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the best," Harry laughed, giving her a quick hug.

Harry ran back downstairs and out the door to the backyard. Quidditch was one of the only things that kept him sane over his seven years at Hogwarts. Even when Umbridge banned him from during histurmoilfilledfifth year, he still read books about the professional teams or dreamt about playing. As he reached the yard, Ginny was already hot on his tail and laughed.

"Bet i'll beat you to the field!" she shouted playfully.

Harry picked up the pace and began sprinting after Ginny who got a little of a head start. About ten yards from the field, he passed her and won their little race. When she slowed up, she walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Let's do this," she said.

Harry exchanged hellos with the recently arrived Angelina and Oliver before Hermione reached the field.

"What do you think teams should be?" George asked.

"Well my dear George," Fred began. "We have two seekers, two keepers, two beaters, a chaser and Hermione,"

"I suppose that makes me the other Chaser," Hermione sighed.

"Wood and Harry should be captains since they both were at Hogwarts," said Ginny. "Don't you think it'd be a bit unfair for them to be on the same team?"

"You're right Ginny," Harry laughed.

_Why does she always have to be right all of the time? _Harry thought to himself.

Ron pulled a sickle out of his pocket. "Head or Tails Harry?"

"Tails,"

The coin landed on the ground, revealing heads. Wood had first pick of the group. He immediatly picked Ginny, so that he wouldn't be without a Seeker. Harry in turn picked Ron for a similar reason Wood picked Ginny. In the end, Harry's team consisted of himself, Ron, George and Hermione. Wood had Fred, Angelina, Ginny and himself. They decided to have Fred and George play Chaser since they didn't have and bludgers they didn't want to hurt each other in the offseason.

Fred, George, Angelina and Hermione all rose into the sky and awaited the Quaffle to be released. Harry threw it up in the air and Wood released the Snitch. Harry and Ginny watched the golden ball zip away from the and out of sight.

As the two seekers zigzagged through the air after the Snitch, Harry's team wasn't fairing very well. Hermione and George haven't scored one goal on Wood even when Fred and Angelina gave them a free shot at him. The game wasonly minutes old and Wood's team already had the lead thirty to zero. But after a shakey start, Ron calmed down and only allowed five goals and with a little help of George's three goals (Harry could tell Wood let them go though) the score was eighty to thirty.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny dive toward the ground. He quickly dove after her expecting that she was attempting a Wronski Feint and was playing along. But to his surprise she had seen the Snitch first. With daylight fading quicker and quicker, he was surprised she had found it. Harry sped up and was quickly on her tail with his surperior Firebolt. He saw Ginny swiping at the small golden ball but it was slightly out of her reach. Harry had luckily nearly gotten along side of Ginny when an idea struck him. He decided to attempt a move he himself invented while practicing with a Snitch alone during his last year at Hogwarts.

Harry stood up on his broom like he was riding a surfboard. Ginny turned back and saw him standing there.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked.

Her shout distracted the game as everyone watched Harry's new technique. To everyone's surprise, Harry jumped off of his broom and lunged toward the Snitch. He grabbed it in mid air and his Firebolt was luckily waiting under him as he fell. It's a good thing it hadn't turned out likesomeof the otherhundred tries he had. He had the scars to prove the mishaps.

Once they all touched down, everyone quickly gathered around him in surprise and awe.

"Blimey Harry! That was amazing," Ron shouted. "How'd you think of that,"

"Bored one day," replied Harry calmly.

"Just when I thought I had you, you pull something amazing Harry," Ginny said,admiring the move.

Harry smiled. "You'll get me one day Ginny. Perhaps i'll show you how to do that sometime,"

"You continue you amaze me Potter," said Fred.

After a couple more comments, they began to walk back to the house.

Wood put a hand on Harry's shoulder and stopped him. "Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

After the group was in the house, Wood smiled. "You've improved quick a bit since I left Harry. I'd never have imagined you'd be that good,"

"Thanks Oliver. You weren't too bad yourself," Harry said, returning the complement.

"Enough with the small talk. Here's what I wanted to ask. I would like to extend to you an invite to the Puddlemere United Qudditch tryouts at the end of the summer," he told him.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Oliver smiled. "Of coarse Harry. You've got a real shot. Our Seeker recently retired at the end of the season and we're in need of a new one,"

"Oh, of coarse i'll tryout. When are they?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. I'll make sure to owl you when I get the proper information,"

Harry shook Woods hand and thanked him for the invite. "Care to come inside for a while?"

"No, I must return to town. I've got lots of things to do," replied Wood.

Harry waved goodbye to him and Wood apperated out of sight. A warm feeling began to fill Harry's body. Had he really been asked to play for a professional Quidditch team? Or was this all a lucid dream? His one trueaspiration was to become an auror. He had more than enough credentials to become one but he had already done what no auror could do before him. Not to mention if something did happen, if Snape or Malfoy happened to resurface he'd be first in line to take them down. Perhaps this was his true calling.

Still in shock, he walked into his and Ron's room and a bit of a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked.

"Wood asked me to try out for the Puddlemere United,"

Ron, like Harry did before, stared at him in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

"No, Oliver is going to send an owl with the information when he gets it,"

Ron smiled. "That's great Harry, wait 'till 'Mione heres. She'll be extatic. And i'm sure Ginny will be jealous. I'm going to go tell them,"

"Ron wait-" Harry began. But Ron was already across the hall.

Seconds later, Hermione and Ginny came bursting into the room. "Is Ron joking or is he telling the truth Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Are you gonna do it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes Hermione he's telling the truth and Yes Ginny I am,"

Ginny ran up to give him a hug. "Oh congradualtions Harry!"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and again caught the scent of her hair. For some reason it just felt right to him that her warm body was pressed against him. He had missed their time together at Hogwarts during his sixth year and she still remained in the back of his mind ever since, even though he wouldn't admit it sometimes.

"Uh -- Harry, could you let go?" Ginny asked.

Harry released her a bit embarressed and a tint of red began to show on his cheeks. "Uh heh, sorry Ginny," he said.

"That's ok Harry," Ginny replied as she left the room with Hermione.

"What was up with that?" asked Ron. "Do you fancy my sister again?"

Harry had forgotten Ron was there. "No I just uh -- well -- I have to use the bathroom," he studdered as he ran out of the room.

"Harry wait!" Ron called after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I got one up quicker than I thought. But hey, I enjoyed writing it. It's a bit longer too and that's always good. I'll try to get the third one up as soon as I can.


	3. Harry and Ginny's Day Out

**Heart Like A Hand Grenade**

**Chapter 3:** Harry and Ginny's Day Out

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. It just makes me want to write more. Moony1182: You got me, I do like Green Day a lot but Welcome to Paradise was just kind of fitting for that chapter.

-------------------------

A large wooden grandfather clock chimed in the three o'clock hour with loud chimes. Everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds. That is except for Harry. He wasn't even trying to sleep really, he just stared at the ceiling. It had seemed that temptation had gotten the better of him earlier when Ginny congradualted him on his Qudditch tryout news. He slowly began to release the feelings he had kept surpressed for almost a year and a half now.

_Not as long as there are girls like Ginny will they make a cure for this disease someone called love... _he thought to himself. _But I don't know what I can do. I'm so damn frustrated I can't find the right thing to say at the right time and then I fuck up like I did tonight. Dammit Harry think. What can I do?_

-------------------------

Harry had luckily fallen asleep before four o'clock. After a dreamless and extremely short period of sleep, he awoke in the late morning to find that Ron was already gone. With no mention of plans today, Harry wondered where his best friend had possibly disappeared to. He threw the sheets off of him and changed into a black t-shirt and blue shorts. Just as he left the room, Ginny bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Harry. Didn't see you there," she apologized.

"That's alright," Harry said as he went downstairs. Mentally kicking himself for missing another chance to talk to her. But as if Dumbledore was looking down on him, he got a new chance.

"Do you happen to know where Hermione went to?"

Harry turned around. "Hermione's missing too?"

"What do you me 'too'? Who else is missing?" she inquired.

"Ron wasn't in his bed when I woke up. And he didn't mention to me any plans for today," replied Harry.

"I think something's going on," Ginny said.

"If you're not doing anything today, maybe we could -- look for them?" he asked, tensing up, waiting for rejection.

"Sure, how about we grab a bite from the kitchen and we'll go out for the day," she said with a smile to his surprise.

"Alright uh -- i'll see you in a few then,"

Harry walked happily down the stairs with a grin on his face. As he entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasely smiled.

"Something good happen to you Harry?"

"I guess you could say that," he replied. "Is there any breakfast leftovers?"

"As a matter of fact, there is Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, as she got plates out of the cabinent.

Harry took a seat at the table and awaited his breakfast. Ginny joined him at the table seconds later, changed and ready for food as well. Mrs. Weasley placed plates in front of the two of them and instantly cooked up some leftovers with a charm. She then floated the food over to the plates and the two dug into their food.

"So, where do you think they went?" Ginny asked.

"I'm -- not sure," Harry said between bites of eggs.

"Do you think they went to Diagon Alley or something like that?" she questioned.

"Hard to say knowing them. We could check there if you would like," said Harry.

Ginny and Harry finished their bacon and eggs and went out the back door. The two apparated into Diagon Alley. It was a lazy day in the usually busy alley. Since the school year had ended not too long ago and school didn't begin until September the stores weren't getting much attention. They occasionally passed people they recognized from school but other than that, it was rather quite.

They check every store in the alley, and even visited Fred and George before they decided to give up on their search in the alley. It took them nearly two hours to search everywhere.

"I'm hungry Harry," Ginny sighed.

"I am too, how about we find a nice resturant in London and grab a bite," suggested Harry.

Ginny smiled and grabbed him arm, dragging him back toward the entrance. "Let's go!"

-------------------------

Harry and Ginny chose a nice looking Italian resturant and were seated immediatly. The two were given menus and the waitress left them to decide what they wanted.

"Oh Harry, I haven't been out to a resturant for so long," Ginny said with a smile.

"It's nice to eat now without having to constantly glancing over your shoulder," replied Harry.

"Yeah..." Ginny sighed. "So, what are you thinking of getting?"

Harry rubbed his chin. "I was thinking some spaghetti or something like that. I haven't had that in a long while,"

"That sounds good Harry, I think i'll get that as well,"

The waitress returned and the two placed their orders and waited yet again for their food to arrive. The two chit chatted for a good seven minutes before their food arrived. They eyed the plates hungrily and immediatly dug into their meal as soon as it was placed in front of them. After a minute silence, Ginny spoke up.

"This food is amazing Harry,"

"I know, it's great," he said.

Harry and Ginny finished their meal and left the resturant after he payed for thefood even with Ginny's protests that she should pay for half. As they walked outside, they still had more than enough daylight to search for Ron and Hermione but they had no clue where else to look. So after contemplating what to do, they hid in an alley and apparated back to The Burrow.

"Harry, you should've let me pay for half of lunch. It's only fair," pleaded Ginny.

"Don't worry about it Ginny. It's fine," Harry told her.

She sighed. "Thanks again Harry, today was pretty fun,"

Ginny began to walk back into the house, leaving Harry behind until he spoke up. "Ginny -- do you want to go for a broom ride with me?"

Ginny turned around and smiled. "Why not? I have nothing else going on. Let me grab my broom,"

As she left, Harry smiled again. He gave himself a mental pat on the back and went up to Ron's room to get his own broom. He'd had his Firebolt ever since his fourth year and it still flew like it was brand new. Not only could this little trip spend more time with Ginny, he could keep his flying skills up in between Quidditch matches.

They came rushing out of the house, mounted their brooms and quickly took to the skies. The wind flew whipped Harry and Ginny's hair in thousands of different directions as they sped around the sky. After a while of playing a form of tag, they decided to slow down a bit and just cruise slowly and talk.

"I love flying Harry. It just makes me forget all of my troubles and clears my mind of everything," Ginny said.

"Troubles? Maybe I could help?" asked Harry.

Ginny blushed a little bit. "Thanks for the offer Harry but -- this is kind of a girl thing. You know something Hermione could relate to,"

"Oh well then," Harry shrugged.

He turned tilted his head back and stared up into the clouds. Little did he know, Ginny had her eyes on him the whole time.

-------------------------

Harry and Ginny flew for a good two hours before they decided to head back to The Burrow. As they flew over a small clearing in the trees, Harry spotted two people below sitting up against a tree. All of a sudden, it hit Harry. It was Ron and Hermione. He now understood why Ron didn't tell him about leaving. It was because they wanted a day to spend together without having to worry about anyone else. Harry told Ginny what he had seen and she gave him a smile.

"I hope someday I could have a day like that where a guy would spend the day with me just to get away from the strains of everyday life,"

"Maybe you just did," Harry said with a grin on his face.

**-------------------------**

**A/N: **Well it was a little shorter than I wanted but I got it up. If you don't hear from me for a little bit it's because my internet got disconnected at my mom's house and I can only upload on weekends...I will try to find a way to do it during the week hopefully. Anyway, we're gonna fast foreward next chapter a couple days or a week.


End file.
